It all starts with a trip to the mall and a wish
by Vongolafire59
Summary: Summary : An anime otaku and also a khr addict gets transported to the anime world, and faces a new world with a new life which includes hiding her identity as a person from another world and as a Temporary storm guardian? Meanwhile, troubles are coming for the Vongola... oc include


**Yo minna-san...its been a long time since i posted... **

**This is a fanfiction based on a orginal character which was caught in a time paradox to the khr world, and replaced the 10th Vongola Storm Guardian...**

**Genre: Adventure, Drama, Humor , (Romance, if you want it, tell me! :) )**

**Summary : An anime otaku (and also a khr addict) gets transported to the anime world and faces a new world with a new life which includes hiding her identity as a person from another world and as a Temporary storm guardian?**

**So, please read and please review! **

**Your support and review meant a lot to me~ ^^**

**-Vongolafire59-**

**Chapter 1 : And It all starts with the hole that appear in a corner of a shopping mall **

"Hello everyone, I am the new Dj for radio 33.3, the radio for everyone~" said the broadcaster in the radio in my phone, as I walked across the road to the mall where we were supposed to meet.

I was waiting for my dear friends, who were late, as always. Seriously, how in the world do they escape the wrath of the disciplinary master in our school with their frequency lack of punctuality? I thought, as I entered the shopping mall…

"Ah..cool air" The refereshing cool air welcomed me like a mascot with open arms as I stepped in.

Sigh, I'll have to walk around this mall and explore before them then, since I'll have to wait for half an hour.

The mall was newly renovated, and obviously it was filled with shoppers milling around, looking around the place and enjoying the different atmosphere and feel that the renovation gave to the otherwise 20 years old building. I stared at the directory for directions and saw that magic phrase I was looking for ," Comics Connection – L3-59".

A few moments later, I was in the shop, drooling over all the anime merchandise and manga…, especially my favourite and most awesome anime of all: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It seems like there's another new limited collectibles again….

I turned my eyes dejectedly from all that merchandise and let out a deep sigh… I was instantly reminded by images of my almost empty piggy bank and an empty wallet…

I mentally punched myself and sighed, thinking...If only I didn't spend all that money on the recent anime fair…If only...

I walked out of the shop, refusing to look back as I know I'll be tempted to grab one of them and buy it as i walk aimlessly along the corridor of that level. Even while walking, i was still thinking about the merchandise when suddenly, my phone suddenly blast out Funny Sunny Day (varia version) and I struggled to grab my phone from my bag while enduring weird stares from passer-bys. It was one of my friend, who said,

"I'll be there soon, please wait for me at the entrance.

-yuni-"

Most of my friends have a Reborn! Character and we have a fake Vongola family… under my influence as a 100% devoted khr fangirl, they started to sign off their sms as their characters, perhaps to make this illusion a more realistic one.

"Illusion, huh?"

I muttered to myself as I strolled along the level while trying to find the washroom to use before meeting my friend…Somehow, under the influence of Reborn! , Whenever I talk about Illusions, the first thing I will think of is Mukuro-san, the Mist guardian of the Vongola family. As I thought along this line, suddenly, I'm reminded of a conversation with my mum yesterday…

"_Mum, you know about the anime I loved so much?"_

"_Katekyo Hitman …Reborn right?" My mum replied while looking at the scenery outside the window. It was summer and my mum was admiring the Oozora, the sky,_

"_Yup! You know you know, now there's a cliffhanger! Tsuna, the dame –boss , was finding all the other ring holders and-" I was abruptly cut off by my mum, which looked at me with a look that say you-are-too-immature-and-young-as-you-indulge-in-things-that-are-too-unrealistic- and said_

"_Ziyi, you know, Reborn! Isn't real, it's just a anime and something that is not real. Don't you think you are too going too much about it? At the rate you're going, I'm really afraid that you can't differentiate from reality and virtual. ". She smiled worriedly and looked at the sky again, with her hair hovering in the sudden breeze..._

'Ziyi, you have to know something, Reborn! Isn't real, it's just a anime…anime anime." Her words echoe and repeat in my mind…  
"It isn't like that! I know it isn't real…but I really loved it… how it taught me to treasure and protect your friends and it is like a part of my life, which Is why I really hope it would be real! If only, you could understand that point...that all Reborn! fans want..which is to go into that world...if only i could go into that world, if only i could fight and join the Vongola family, to protect people with my own power, this idea is so real and so true..so full of truth and feelings... answers rang in my head as I sigh once more and looked at the fake Vongola Storm Ring around my neck …It was the one that I bought in the recent anime fair…

Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation coming over me, a weird feeling that left my emotions empty and my mind blank…i stared blankly into space and stood at the center of the corridor, when suddenly, a stranger shoved me and the feeling instantly disappeared. What was that? This question immdeiately pops up as i slowly made my way to the side, where it wasn't that crowded...

Nobody seem to notice and the people around me doesn't seem to have encounter it too, they were going around doing their own business and talking and chatting… Was I the only one? Why did I feel that?

I sat down at a nearby empty bench, feeling weak at the knees, and scanned my surroundings… looking for people with the same weird behaviour like me but to no avail. Instead, I noticed a weird corridor which was located at the corner of my vision. It looks like a lobby corridor with a exit sign on top of it. Somehow , I was attracted to it… to that gloomy corridor at the corner for some reason I can't explain…it is like my heart was telling me to go...but why?

I stood up and head towards the corridor, pasting by busy shoppers and shops. Nobody seems to notice a girl walking into a corridor as I made my way in. It was a long corridor, with a emergency stairs entrance at the end. I walked slowly, pasting by countless LCD lights on the ceiling and came to the end, where the emergency stairs was. It was locked.

I questioned myself why in the world did I even came here when I am not escaping on anything and was just wondering perhaps I am really what my mum said I was becoming when suddenly, I noticed a small latch to a small door-like thing at the right side of the entrance .

"Hmmm..what is this?"

I thought as I pulled the latch and it open to reveal an small area which was lit by the lights on the ceiling and it contained two connecting pipes that look liked it was connceted to pipes above that level too.

I sighed and was about to closed the hatch when suddenly, a dim shining light at the corner of that area caught my attention. It was a warm glow of pleasant and soothing light. Instinctively, I put my right hand in wanting to take out whatever it was which was shining as curiosity got the better of me.

Instead, once my hand went to that area where the light was, I was sucked towards it by a powerful force and I screamed as my body went closer to the light source and my face was going straight in the direction of the pipes before **my whole body past through the pipes as though it was a hologram. **

I screamed louder at that sight and the light got bigger and shone more brightly and the weird feeling I got overpowered me once again. My vision was slowly filled with light and to make matter worse, I couldn't move. I couldn't turn around to hold on to something like the latch handle or anything to stop from this nightmare as I gradually entered a white space filled with bright light.

I was helpless, with no people to help me.

All of the sudden, I began falling. My screams filled the white space which look like a tunnel and echod back to me as i fell.

Fear overcomed me as I fall rapidly down the seemingly endless hole. I had no idea where I was going or where this place was.

Images of my friends and family flashed in my mind and suddenly, I felt a lump in my throat. Then, the weird feeling overpowered me once more again and I felt my vision slowly diminishing and my body unresponsive, and slowly…my vision was in total darkness and I felt into a deep slumber against my own will.

"Minna, Anybody…please help me…." i managed to squeeze these words out as i my mind entered total darkness.

End of Chapter 1

How was it ? *peeks from behind the pillar*

Please tell me how it is so i can improve and perhaps...submit ideas you have about this fanfic? :D

Arigatou for reading! 3 *gives a cookie XD*


End file.
